1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy dolls, and pertains more particularly to an eye assembly especially suited for stuffed dolls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy dolls are produced in various forms, some being quite inexpensive and some being relatively costly. Insofar as stuffed dolls are concerned, the eye structures for this type of doll are usually simpler than in hard-skinned dolls where frequently eye mechanisms are employed with eye lids that open and close. In stuffed dolls, only a painted eye is at times utilized. At other times, a glass or plastic eye is employed but secured in a very elementary fashion, usually such that it may be pulled off by the child and lost, or, even worse, swallowed by the youngster. Generally, eyes used in the manufacture of stuffed dolls do not have the degree of realism that a doll should ideally possess. This can be attributed to cost factors, both as to materials and the time required to mount the eye at the factory. Consequently, prior art dolls, especially of the stuffed variety, have lacked the overall appeal that one would like to have insofar as a toy doll is concerned.